


Seriously, Life

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Arcades, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Surprises, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy can't believe this is her life. Steve can't believe it, either.





	Seriously, Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birooksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/gifts).



> Birooksun prompted An arcade, a cat, a prank.
> 
> Rated for like two swears.
> 
> Thanks to phoenix_173 for her beta skills!

Darcy let out a long, slow breath, looking out of the corner of her eye at Steve.

Sometimes she couldn't believe this was her life. Who would have guessed that a random internship would lead to her becoming friends with Earth's greatest heroes, or that the one hero she happened to have a secret romantic crush on was interested in her the same way she was interested in him?

They wanted all the same things: a house in the suburbs, picket fence optional; a cat; kids, eventually (adopted, because neither of them cared for sex); an environment-friendly SUV, not a minivan. 

And they wanted to be together forever.

Steve swore, mashing at the button on the console, and Darcy turned her attention back to kicking his ass. "No," he growled. "I was winning there for a second!"

"You think you can defeat  _ me _ , Rogers?" Darcy asked. "Give it your best shot!"

The arcade was one of their favorite date places. It was where they had their  _ first _ date, but they had come often enough that Darcy was sure Steve didn't suspect anything. He hadn't said anything about the fact that they were playing the first game she'd ever kicked his ass at, so he was still going to be surprised when—

"Ugh, how are you so good at this?" he huffed as the level ended.

Darcy shrugged. "I guess I'm just more awesome than you," she said.

The top scores scrolled across the screen. "So what do you—" Steve began, then paused when he saw his name flashing at him from the game. It was in the "TOP SCORER" column, while in the "POINTS" column it said, "DARCY." 

"Is this a prank?" he asked, turning to Darcy.

But he had to look down, because she was on one knee. "You win," she told him, as she held out the plain gold ring of Steve's dreams. "Let's be married to each other."

A huge smile took over his face, and he pulled her up to stand. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course, I have never been seriouser," Darcy told him. 

He grinned and kissed her, and the two of them laughed together as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I guess I can give you your dessert early, then," Steve said, beaming happily.

"Dessert, what? I love early dessert!" Darcy agreed.

Steve produced a little velvet box from his jacket pocket, and Darcy squealed. "You're not the only one who is full of surprises," he said, and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous piece of art Darcy had ever seen. "Let's be married to each other."

Darcy nodded, speechless tears of joy making their way down her face. "Seriously, how is this even my life?" she asked Steve's neck as he pulled her close.

"You know," he said, pulling her ring out of the box and fitting it carefully onto her finger, "I was just going to say the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Which arcade game did Darcy and Steve just get engaged over?
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170249900603/seriously-life)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
